The quest for production of smaller, lighter, and cheaper devices is ongoing. In this regard, by way of example, it may be desirable to produce components and layers of components for in computing devices that are relatively thin in order to provide benefits such as reduced material usage, reduced size, and reduced weight. However, the production of such components may present certain challenges.
For example, when a circuit board is manufactured to fit into a thin device, the number of electrical connections that can be configured to and from the circuit board may be limited by the compact design specifications for the device. Attempts to make the most of such thin geometries can result in signal leakage between components and loss of signal quality over certain connections. Moreover, by having limited configurations for connections within a device, grounding pathways may be limited creating even more of a risk for electrical shorts. Therefore, improving the arrangement of electrical connections within a device continues to be an ongoing challenge for device designers.